


Nate Fick NSFW Alphabet

by Punkgeekchic



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, NSFW Alphabet, naughty yet sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkgeekchic/pseuds/Punkgeekchic
Summary: A-Z NSFW alphabet for the LT. Nate Fick. Covers everything from Aftercare and Kinks to X-Ray and ZZZ.
Relationships: Nate Fick/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Nate Fick NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3, but this was originally posted on tumblr. I really tried to make it as gender neutral as possible. This is purely about the HBO war Nate Fick, not the in real life Nate Fick.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under the same user as this.

Aftercare (what they're like after sex)  
After sex, Nate will get up to get a wet wash cloth to wipe you down first and then himself. After he’s successfully wiped you both down, he’ll go downstairs to the kitchen to get you a glass of ice water and make you drink at least half the glass when he gives it to you. Also when he’s in the kitchen, he’ll get you a snack in case you’re feeling a bit hungry after your romp in the sheets. After you’ve drank half your water and ate as little or as much of the snack, Nate sets the glass and snack on the bedside table. Then he’ll wrap you in his arms. Some nights it’s with you two being face to face, sometimes it’s with your back to his chest, but there’s always a post sex cuddle. He’ll run his hands through your hair, if it’s chest to chest. If it’s back to chest, he’ll run his hands over your arms. Whilst cuddling you, Nate will tell you everything he’s proud of you for for doing that day, including the sex, and just reminds you how much he loves you, until you fall asleep. 

Body (favorite body part of yours and favorite body part of themselves)  
Nate’s favorite part of your body is easily a mix between your eyes and your hair. He could just melt when looking into your eyes, which makes eye contact almost a necessity during sex. Now when it comes to your hair, he always seems to need to have his hands in it, but especially during sex. He likes to pull your hair or just use his hand in your hair to guide you.

Nate’s favorite part of his own body is his arms and his hands. Nate loves holding you in his arms and getting you off with his hands. If he could keep one of his hands on you or one of his arms wrapped around you at all times, he’d be very happy. Also the way you grip his arms when he’s pounding into you makes him love his arms a little bit more.

Cum (favorite place to cum)  
Nate’s favorite place to cum is on your face or inside you. He likes coming on your face because the way your eyes sparkle as his cum hits your face and just watching you lick your lips and the area surrounding it free of his cum could almost make him hard again. He likes cumming inside of you because it’s tight and warm and you just feel really damn good.

Dirty Secret (something they'd never admit wanting to do/try in bed)  
Something Nate would never admit to wanting to try, but he really wants to, unless you bring up wanting to try is role playing. Sometimes he’d like to be someone else for a little while. This is also where his dress blues, MOPP suit, and the likes would come in to play.

Experience (how experienced are they, do they know what they're doing)  
When Nate and you get together, he’s experienced enough for it to be enjoyable/pleasurable, but there’s still lots of time for you to get acclimated to each other’s bodies, likes, dislikes, etc. He knows what he’s doing and wants to please you first and foremost. Once you’re both acclimated to each other, Nate becomes the best you’ve ever had and nobody will ever compare to him.

First Time (what was your first time together like)  
The first time with Nate was very slow. It was after your 6th date and Nate brought you back to his place. He had made the bedroom up all romantic like with candles and what not. He led you to his bedroom, hand in hand, and laid you down on the bed all sensually. You stripped each other, one piece of clothing at a time, until you were completely nude. Nate prepped you slowly and with lots of lube because he didn’t want to hurt you. He topped you. It was very vanilla, but still memorable and you could feel just how much Nate cared for you with how tender he was.

Going Down (they like recieving or giving oral better)  
Nate prefers giving head. He enjoys receiving it too, but if he can make your thighs tremble, nothing would make him happier besides making you cum of course. He’s addicted to the twitches your body makes when he goes down on you.

High (how high is their sex drive)  
Nate’s sex drive is average. He doesn’t need to have sex multiple times a day or even every day for that matter. 3 times a week is usually good enough for him, some weeks maybe more or even maybe less. Of course if you’re feeling especially frisky, and he isn’t, he’ll still take care of your sexual needs because he loves you and it makes him happy knowing you crave him and that with him is the only way you can truly be satisfied when getting off.

Immediacy (is there teasing or straight to the deed)  
It’s not teasing per say, but Nate lives for foreplay. It’s never straight to the point, Nate will draw it out for as long as either of you can stand.

Jack Off (masturbation content)  
You enjoy watching Nate jack off and Nate will jack off for you to watch. He’ll get himself near completion and then stop because that’s not how he wants to come when you do this. If you’re not indulging in this mutual masturbation, Nate doesn’t jack off unless he’s extremely desperate.

Kink (what they're into)  
This may come as a complete shock, but Nate is into temperature play. Nate will use handcuffs and cuff you to the bed or if he feels like being on the receiving end of the play, he’ll have you handcuffs him to the bed. Nate is more into the ice part of temperature play, but doesn’t mind using hot wax or hot water to balance things out. However ice is what’s used most. He just loves watching the ice melt on your skin and moving the ice cube down your body using his mouth or his hands. Blindfolds are also used to heighten the intensity of the temperature feeling. 

Location (favorite place to have sex)  
Your bed! Nate is in no way an exhibitionist (unless it’s for you and you only to see)! 

Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)  
What really turns Nate on is you. Plain and simple. Everything about you turns him on, but he’s really in control of his urges. The smallest of things like the way you say a word or phrase, if you’re wearing his clothes, etc could set him off, but again he’s honed his desires in, so that he doesn’t get turned on by every little thing you do. However, if you’re horny, 9 times out of 10 that’s enough to get Nate going and there will be love making taking place. 

Noise (how loud are they)  
Nate isn’t a necessarily loud guy in bed. With that being said, he isn’t exactly quiet either. He’s all for praising you and whispering filthy things in your ears. When Nate’s thrusting into you, he’s not moaning, but more like grunting. The closer he gets to orgasm is when his whimpers and moans come out because he’s extremely sensitive.

Orgasm (what do they do when they finish: facial expressions, noises, etc)  
Nate gets louder when he orgasms. He’s a moaning whimpering mess and you love it! Nate has an o face. His eyes will close and his tongue will peek out a little bit, but his mouth is wide open and his jaw is slack. You can always tell when he’s close because he thrusts faster until he stills completely.

Position (favorite position)  
Nate’s favorite position is the missionary position (as if that’s a shock) or the flatiron position. Nate likes missionary for obvious reasons. However, he likes the flatiron because it makes him fit more snuggly inside of you and he can use shallow thrusts to make the round last a while. Most nights, you’ll go through both of those positions because when your back starts to hurt, you can flip over and do the flatiron.

Quickies (indulge in quickies or no)  
Quickies are something Nate doesn’t do. He doesn’t like to be rushed. It’s all about intimacy and foreplay with him.

Romance (how romantic are they)  
You can’t think of romance and not think upon Nate. That man exudes romance. Refer back to first time. Anyways, Nate’s arousal is very much tied into his romantic feelings for you. If he doesn’t have that emotional bond/chemistry/attachment/etc with you, he wouldn’t be able to perform as well as he does. Now Nate’s the kind of guy who likes to set the scene, but not every time. Flowers and candles and such are for special occasions like birthdays and anniversaries. Nate does have lights though that change color and he will match the color of the room with the color of the handcuffs he wants to use on a given night when temperature play or extended foreplay are forecasted. The man is all for praising you and will constantly check in on you and tell you he loves you whilst ramming into you.

Stamina (how many rounds they can go, how long they last)  
In one night, Nate can usually go two rounds, but you usually go a while in the first round that a second round isn’t needed. The longest a round has ever lasted for you both is an hour and a half because Nate was laying the foreplay on thick and he had you handcuffed to the bed indulging in his temperature kink.

Toys (do they use toys, if so which ones)  
Nate doesn’t like using toys in the bedroom, he doesn’t mind if you use them on yourself when he’s not home, but if you’re having sex with him toys are a no go. He’ll use handcuffs on you though, if those are considered a toy. Nate has a pair of handcuffs in every color he can get them in. 

Under (do they prefer being on top or bottom)  
Nate likes being on top, but doesn’t mind being on bottom so you can ride him. He’s okay being a switch. As long as you’re comfortable, he’s okay in any role.

Virginity (when did they lose their v card)  
Nate lost his virginity his junior year at Dartmouth. He wasn’t one for parties, but his roommate had dragged him to one. He met someone at the party and they took Nate home. He did not last long at all and didn’t feel that emotional connection with his bed partner, so it was a one night stand and he didn’t sleep over.

Wild Card (random headcanon)  
When Nate was still in the Marines, he missed you constantly. He always looked forward to your next letter, phone call, etc. When you would send a letter, it would always sexually frustrate Nate because not only would you be incredibly sentimental, you’d also be incredibly provocative with telling Nate in detail everything you’ve done to yourself while he’s away and detailed everything you want him to do to you when he gets home. If you leave him a few photos, innocent and sexy, in the envelope as well, well that’s his business and fuels any and all of his combat jacks. A memorable phone call from you was a week before he was due to come home. You were getting ready to end the call, you’d both already said you love each other and you’ll see each other soon, but just as he was about to hang up, you told him you had a surprise for him waiting at home and he asked what kind of surprise. You told him he’d just have to wait and see before finally hanging up. 

X-Ray (what's hiding under those pants)  
Nate has an average cock. A solid 6.5 inches. Nate’s more length than girth, but his cock isn’t slim either. You’ll definitely be feeling full during sex. He fits you perfectly. Nate keeps his pubic hair trimmed, mainly as a personal preference, but sometimes if he doesn’t feel like shaving and leaves his pubic hair a bit longer it’s not a big deal because you don’t mind either way.

Yuck (something they will not do)  
Nate is pretty vanilla, so there’s lots of things he won’t do, but anything that could be very dangerous for you like knife play or choking, he absolutely 100% will not do. He knows he’s strong and you trust him, but he won’t risk it.

Zzz (how fast do they fall asleep afterwards)  
Nate makes sure you’ve fallen asleep before he ever tries to sleep himself. Once he knows your well into your sleep cycle, he’ll place one last kiss to the top of your head, and then drift off to sleep.


End file.
